161: The Lilo Adventures of Looney Tunes Back in Action
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Andrew Hartford has been kidnapped by former special effects man Stephen Chairman and they must figure out where they hid him. They'll also be aided by the 5 Cosplay Pikachus, Pikachu Pop Star, Pikachu Rock Star, Pikachu Ph.d, Pikachu Libre, and Pikachu's new girlfriend, "Pikachu Belle".
1. Your Mission if you choose to accept it

Lec and Sunny were taking The Celestian Alliance to a movie set. They invited Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn to check it out. The new movie from Hartford Studios is called, "Super-Pikachu" and it takes place in New York City. On the set they saw an Asian man dressed in blue "Dax!" Lec and Sunny shouted.

"Lian, Sying!" he shouted as he hugged them.

"This must be your cousin, "Dax Lo."" Will guessed "The one who directed your first video."

"Of course Will," Sunny answered, "He's our mom's brother's son."

After they introduced themselves to Dax, Dax introduced them to his head of head camera girl, "Ronnie Robinson" and the head technician, "Rose Ortiz" and their Pikachu, Pikachu Libre, Pikachu Rock Star, and Pikachu Ph.D.

Suddenly, Clover came in with her Pikachu, "Pikachu Pop Star" and her big sister, "Pikachu Belle". Pikachu started to fall in love with Pikachu Belle. "Pikachu is in love."

Pikachu Belle started to giggle. "Looks like Pikachu is in love," Ash suggested.

"Come to Mommy." Clover shouted.

Pikachu Pop Star and Belle came to Clover.

"For the last time," Mr. Hartford shouted, "We're not letting in your explosives on the set.

"I want my job back now!" shouted the man.

Mr. Hartford refused to let the man's job back and he left.

"Mr. Hartford." Magenta asked, "Who was that childish person?"

"Stephen Chairman." Mr. Hartford explained, "He was once in charge of the special effects department but I fired him 10 years ago for destroying half the studio with his dynamite."

"That must've cost a ton of insurance money," Ethan said.

Mr. Hartford saw Ash's Pikachu and was amazed, "Our star Pikachu, "Turbochu" has broken his arm and won't be unable to perform. Your perfect Pikachu."

"Really?" Ash asked.

"I saw your Pikachu on T. V and I'm impressed by his obedience towards you," Andrew explained.

He also offered everyone else a job on the set. Cho, Lec, Sunny, and Teal did the cameras, Dawn, Magenta, Layla, Fluttershy, Rarity and Stella and her friends did the makeup, Brock held the boom mike, Zach, Will and Ethan checked the video for errors, and Warren and the other ponies stand guard. After the shooting, they ran into Shane, Tori, and Dustin and their Pokemon Pets looking at skateboarding supplies. "Hi, Tori."

"Well, I've been working on a movie called," Will explained, "Super Pikachu" I'm working making sure there aren't any errors."

"That's good," Tori smiled, "We need to make sure we don't make huge mistakes."

"Movies always have blooper takes," Will replied

Pikachu Belle came up to Pikachu and gave him a bouquet of flowers, which made him faint. Pikachu Pop Star giggled at her sister.

Later that night, Mr. Hartford was working on editing the script when Sylvester the cat, Elmer Fudd, Taz, Yosemite Sam, Wil E Coyote, and Marvin The Martian knocked him out and kidnapped him.


	2. The Anti Villain League

In the morning, they were waiting for Andrew to come and check on them. 30 minutes afterward they grew tired of waiting and decided to check on him in his trailer. They saw script pieces on the floor all shredded and it was a mess, meaning that he has been kidnapped.

Out of nowhere, a group of government agents came in. Their leader was an obese British man named, "Silas Ramsbottom" leader of the Anti-Villain League. He explained that it was like a spy organization like Woohp, the FBI, and the CIA.

"Wow," Stitch smiled, "Another spy agency."

"It's like the Mad cartoon, "Spy vs Spy"," Warren recalled.

"One of our own agents disappeared a few days ago," he explained. "Went undercover to find out about their plans."

"Who's they?" Will asked.

"Famous Looney Tunes Villains who were working for a man called, "The Chairman" Mr. Ramsbottom replied.

Tweety recalls them, "I bet they twying to take ovew the wowld." whispered Tweety.

"There's one small problem." Mr. Ramsbottom groaned, "These 3 goofballs are a bit off."

A familiar grey rabbit popped up eating a carrot, "What's up Doc?" Bugs said.

A familiar black duck looking for loose change on the floor, "Bugs! Daffy!" Lilo greeted.

"Lilo," "Your here to find loose change, I mean investigate Mr. Hartford's disappearance."

"If I remember anything about Daffy" Ronny whispered, "He'll do anything for money."

"Anyway," Lilo said, "What about the 3rd goofball."

A familiar Latino boy came in eating crumpets with honey on them, "I tell you, Mr. Ramsbottom, these crumpets are tasty."

"Carlos" Lilo recalled.

"I see you gave up the helmet," Ash said.

Carlos explained that his parents and Felix thought it was high time he outgrows his hockey helmet. Mr. Ramsbottom decided to give them their assignment, "Their last known whereabouts is in Las Vegas Nevada." Mr. Ramsbottom explained, "Your mission is to track them down."

The Pikachus started jumping up and down with excitement, "The Pikachus wanna come too." Lilo said,

"Maybe they can film what we're going through." Dax said, "As long as they make sure not to blow the cover."

"Be good for Mommy." Clover smiled as she kissed her 2 Pikachus.

"And one more thing," Mr. Ramsbottom said, "You'll be joined by a contact in Vegas."

"How do we know who's the contact?" Magenta asked.

"When you hear them say, "The 5 Stooges aren't that serious for a group of High School Kids."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

On their flight to Vegas, Carlos told them that they'll be a Spy Movie convention. That's where they'll display all the fictional spy movies, James Bond, Mission Improbable, and Spy Me A River.

"I just hope they don't sabotage everything," Zach whispered to Pinkie.


End file.
